Juez, Jurado y Verdugo
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: "Eres un arquero, a fin de cuentas; buscas el mejor ángulo, desentrañas todo lo que te rodea y planificas fríamente para que los factores y el ambiente en el que estás no te estorben cuando necesites apuntar la saeta. Para eso cuidas la imagen de tu moralidad, así los que amas no te detendrán cuando necesites liberar esa oscuridad que desea destruir a un ser vivo lentamente."


**AVISO**

Esto tiene más spoilers que el trailer de Star Wars VIII, así que si no has visto la quinta temporada de Arrow, huye (?

* * *

 **Juez, Jurado y Verdugo**

 **Por: ZeekLaerers**

* * *

Tú no ves personas, Oliver, tú ves objetivos y blancos. No tienes aliados, solo buscas individuos útiles; no confías en nadie, sino que los investigas hasta saber con certeza lo que son y no son capaces de hacer.

Y es exactamente lo que he hecho contigo. Te conozco como nadie jamás lo ha hecho. Sé tus movimientos, sé lo que piensas. Puedo saber lo que harás ante alguna circunstancia, lo que querrás hacer cuando las cosas salgan de tu obsesivo control. Analizas cada centímetro de lo que te rodea por el mayor de tus miedos: Sentirte expuesto.

No eres capaz de ver a tu oponente como una persona perdida y desesperada. Tú ves debilidades para explotar, desequilibrio en la postura para contra atacar, y extremidades desprotegidas para quebrar. Es irresistible saber todo de ti y de los que te rodean y no preguntarme: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Cada uno de los que te aman tienen una respuesta distinta para eso.

Yo sé la verdad, ese secreto que has escondido de tu propia consciencia. A diferencia de los que te conocen, indiferentemente de que te respeten, te aprecien o te odien, yo he visto cada aspecto de ti y las distintas máscaras que usas para lograr lo que planeas.

Comenzaste con el disfraz de cualquier justiciero, ese idealismo mediocre que manchabas con tu letal pragmatismo. Escondías los repugnantes medios bajo la sombra de ese glorioso fin: Salvar a tu ciudad.

Toda esa convicción de ser diferente y jurar sobre las tumbas de los que perdiste son simple habladurías que necesitabas para camuflar la culpa de tu verdadera motivación. Eres un arquero, a fin de cuentas; buscas el mejor ángulo, desentrañas todo lo que te rodea y planificas fríamente para que los factores y el ambiente en el que estás no te estorben cuando necesites apuntar la saeta. Para eso cuidas la imagen de tu moralidad, así los que amas no te detendrán cuando necesites liberar esa oscuridad que desea destruir a ser vivo lentamente.

No… Va más allá que eso. Haces un amago de sostener tus ideales porque tu maltrecha consciencia no podría soportar admitir la verdad. Ese secreto al que tanto miedo le tienes. Eres un adicto, Oliver, no importa cuánto intentes detenerte, recaerás cada vez más bajo. No eres solo un dependiente; de verdad lo anhelas. Mi padre simplemente fue una dosis para ti, una de tantas que tachaste de la lista. La muerte no es lo que te satisface, sino el sufrimiento que la precede.

La capucha y el manto, el mismísimo nombre de Flecha Verde, todo eso es una excusa para poder ser un asesino y a la vez fingir que sigues siendo humano.

Tal vez por eso tu primer instinto ante el riesgo de revelarte es esconder la verdad, disfrazar los hechos y pisotear lo que sientes. Te asusta que alguien llegue a conocer todo de ti, y por eso jamás podrás dar tu confianza a alguien, porque ni siquiera eres capaz de confiar en ti mismo. Eres un mentiroso patológico.

No importa lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré una decena de pasos delante de ti, sé perfectamente cómo destrozarte de adentro hacia afuera. Destruiré la madriguera a la que huyes cuando pierdes el control de lo que te rodea. Y al final me podré quedar para contemplar cómo sufres hasta que me confieses lo que ya sé a la perfección.

Haré justo lo que tú te atreviste a hacer. Jugaste a ser un dios al creerte juez, jurado y verdugo; y como Prometheus te lo arrancaré todo. Lo único que quedará de ti será la culpa y el remordimiento por todo lo que hiciste para saciar tu sed de muerte, todo en nombre de una falsa cruzada heroica.

Te tengo completamente en mis manos, y ni siquiera he hecho mi primera jugada…

* * *

Hihi

¿Qué tal? Regreso por acá para dejar este Oneshot que hace un tiempo había acordado hacer en paralelo a **Fox McCloude** y su escrito de _The Flash_ para aventurarnos en el fandom del Arrowerso de esta página.

Estuvo divertido escribir de este personaje (Mi fetiche por los psicópatas), ya que Promethus es de mis villanos preferidos a lo largo de las series de todo el Arrowerso, junto con Slade Wilson. Bueno, tengo sueño, hambre, y debo seguir escribiendo lo que publicaré para el 15 de este mes, así que nos estamos viendo xD Un saludo a los fans de Arrow :D


End file.
